Family Moments
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots based around the life of Donald Davenport and his 3 bionic children; Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport.
1. Nightmares and Meanie Moo Cows

**Disclaimer- Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen doesn't own Lab Rats or any of the characters in this story. Unfortunately.**

**So sorry about the longest wait for any stories! I had to help organise some huge event for school (Yay! Kind of, it was a bit nerve-wracking, but it paid off in the end **** ), but my picture is going in the local paper! And I might be able to write the article for it! Double Yay! And I had some writers block (Well, I always have it, but I think I might be able to break some of it), and I also have an account on Fiction . Net, so I should start writing good stories for it. Also, I am, apparently, as said below in the low note, I think I am coming down with something, but I think I can still write and whatnot xD Anyway, enough with the INSANELY long author's note, on with the show!**

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

Donald Davenport was just walking out of his en suite bathroom, when he was met with the pitiful sight of three kids on his bed; his 'children', Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport. Adam was the oldest, being 5, and Bree was the middle child, being 4, and Chase was the youngest, only 3. Bree was sobbing into Adam's shoulder; Adam was consoling his sister while holding Chase in his lap, who was half-asleep with a pair of headphones and goggles on, because his super-senses had kicked in only 1 month ago. Bree's eyes were red puffy, and her cheeks were blotchy. Adam looked tired, but he was still trying to calm his sister down. And Chase's hair was tousled, and he was sucking his thumb. He was in a little white singlet that says "I Am The Best!" and yellow underwear. He was potty-trained about 1 ½ months ago. Donald sighed, as he made his way over to the bionic kids.

"What's the matter, Bree," asked Donald quietly, as he knelt down, so he was eye-length with them. Bree whimpered, and buried her face in Adam's shoulder. Said boy turned to Donald and, while comforting his sister and younger brother, who had started to whimper, he told Donald the full story.

"I was felling asleep, when Bree-Bree woke me up, because she had a nightmare that everybody had left her here at the laboraroratory, so I was comfort-comforting her, when Chasey woke up, because the cars outside were hurting his ears. I then got him the big black eye-things and the head-thingy, and I brought them up here, because Eddy was also being a meanie-moo cow*," finished Adam, nodding his head furiously. Donald sighed, as he noted in his head to have a talk with Eddy tomorrow.

"Well, you are a very good big brother, Adam, but you all have to go back down to the laboratory to sleep in your tubes." As soon as Donald finished his sentence, Bree started to sob, as Adam then hugged her tightly, causing Chase to fall onto the ground. His headphones broke, and he started to whimper loudly, before starting to cry and scream, as the noise was hurting him. Donald winced at the loud noises, before cracking.  
"OKAY! You can all sleep up here tonight!" said Donald, and Bree immediately stopped crying. She looked at Donald, her big blue teary eyes looking at Donald.  
"R-R-Really?" she asked, and Donald nodded tiredly. He grabbed a pair of headphones and put it on Chase's head, before picking up the 3-year-old and giving him a hug. He looked at Adam and Bree.

"If you guys want to go and grab yours and Chase's blankets from the lab, and I'm just gonna change Chase, who had an accident when the loud noises were affecting him," explained Donald, as he carried Chase into the en suite bathroom, while Bree and Adam scuttled off to the lab, well, Bree speeded herself and Adam down to the lab. A few minutes later, the two bionic kids were back in Donald's room, carrying the blankets and whatever else they sleep with; a yellow blanket for Chase and a stuffed koala named Skittles*, a green blanket for Adam and a stuffed llama named Bob, and a red blanket for Bree as well as a stuffed unicorn named Fluffles. When Donald walked out of the en suite bathroom, a very tired Chase in his arms, he saw Bree and Adam already asleep under the sheets of the bed. Donald smiled to himself, as he gave Chase his blanket and Skittles, and settled him into the big bed. The youngest Bionic immediately fell asleep, and Donald then got into bed. He looked over at the three sleeping kids. Bree was cuddling her blanket and unicorn, while snuggled up to Chase, who was sucking his thumb. Adam had one arm drooped over Chase, and the other was behind his head. Donald then leaned back and closed his eyes, his last thoughts before sleep was about his crazy, yet wonderful, family.

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

**Probably a bad ending, but it should be getting better.**

***That is what the students in our class call out teacher. Don't worry, it's all in good fun xD**

****I have a stuffed koala, and his name is Skittles as well xD**

**So, next chapter should be… I dunno, hopefully soon. Or it might stay a one-shot. I'll have to see reactions to this, and if I can think of next chapter ideas. I am now on holidays, but I am, apparently, coming down with something. That and I should be really focusing on writing good stories for my account on the Fiction site now. **

**Anyway, ta-ta!**

**-HRBQ**


	2. Accidents and Test Dummies

**Okay, since the reviews from my story were so awesome, I'm going to write a new chapter! Yay! And, every chapter, I'm going to give a shout-out to the reviewers, address some questions and stuff, and maybe even set some challenges! Also, I finally posted a story on my Fiction account on FictionPress, Staas Galia, so you might want to check it out, okay? (NOTE: It's kind of a horror story. Based a bit off Ib)**

**Shout out to LoveShipper, AngelGoneDevil69 and Lover chocolate and ice cream.**

**Lover chocolate and ice cream: Y'know, they might never have been in the house before, yeah xD Anyway, thanks for the rest of your review. I read on the Lab Rats XD Wiki, that Chase is, like, 14 years old? I thought he was 15? Well, if he is 14, then that means he is 2 years younger than Bree, and 3 years younger than Adam. Well, I still think he is, at least, 15. Cause, y'know, isn't Leo 14? Okay, now you got me kind of confused xD Anywho, let's get on with the story!**

**BTW, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Lab Rats XD **

**NOTE: I just checked the Wiki, he is, in fact, 15, and 2 years younger than Adam. **

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

Adam Davenport was the big brother of the Bionics. Whenever one of them was sad, he would always try to cheer them up. He may not be the smartest of the bunch in academics, or just a bit slow, but he always knew when someone was down, especially if it was his family. He knew that Bree loves to cuddle with Fluffles when she gets a bruise, and when she's about to cry, her eyes will go really wide, and her hands will start to tremble a bit.

Adam also knew that Chase is terrified of spiders*, and that when he is sad, he loves to just sit in his capsule, wrapped up in his blanket, accompanied by Skittles. But, Adam isn't invincible. He can only go so long without needing care himself. Unfortunately, today was that day.

**~~Mini Lab Rats Line Break~~**

Adam was training. Donald had brought out the big test dummies, except these ones fought back, so it was kind of like a real fight. He had to send them to one of his warehouses to be fixed, as Adam and Chase, combined, had broken them all. Donald had set it on level four, the third highest level. He thought that Adam has had enough practice on level two, and he needs to be challenged more. So, here was Adam, facing 2 dummy robots on level four. Chase and Bree were cheering him from the sidelines. Well, it was more like Bree was cheering for Adam, and Chase was just having a pretend spar between Bob the llama, Fluffles the unicorn and Skittles the koala.

"Come on, Adam! You can beat the meanies! Goooo Adam!" shouted Bree, as she jumped up and down, almost trampling Skittles.

"He-ey! Bee-Bee, watch where you is jumping!" protested Chase, as he pulled Skittles away from Bree, putting the stuffed koala next to Fluffles, who was leaning against one of the tables.

"Sorry, Chasey. I just want Adam to beat them!" said Bree, as she turned to Chase. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry, a thud, and then small sniffling. The two Bionics turned around to see Adam lying on the ground, a few tears spilling out of his eyes. He had a big bruise on his face, his left cheek to be precise, and the test dummies had their arms out, as if they had just punched them. Which they did.

"Adam! Is you okay?" asked Bree concernedly, as she ran over to her big brother and gave him a huge hug. Chase ran over too, toddling on his little 3-year-old legs.

"I gonna beat up the baddies who beated up Adam, Bee-Bee, and you can make him all better," announced Chase, as he walked over to the baddies and punched one. It lashed out with a hit, but Chase dodged it. He then pattered over to its controls, and shut it off. He then repeated the steps, minus the fighting this time, to the other robot.

By the time this had finished, Bree had already found where Donald had kept the ice-packs, as he had told them the other day where he keeps them. Adam was now sitting on the ground, right where Chase was earlier on, with an ice-pack to his left cheek, and Bree was leaning against him, telling him a story about how Bob managed to defeat the big bad robots that, in this story, were being played by Skittles and Fluffles. Chase then ran over and sat next to Adam.

"You gonna be alwight, Adam. We is here to help you," he said, as he gave Adam a big hug. Bree gave him another hug. Adam smiled.

"You guys are nice. Aaaaaaand, I think it is… lunch-time!" announced Adam, as Bree and Chase started to cheer.

"Yay, lunch-time! I hope we get macaroni and cheese, Bee-Bee!"

"No, Chasey, we are gonna be getting ham sandwiches!"

"No, Bee, mac and cheese!"

"Hammy sandwiches!"

"Mac and cheese!"

Bree and Chase were now leaning over Adam, nose to nose, as they argued back and forth. Adam chuckled, as he gently pushed them apart. Bree and Chase both looked at him indignantly.

"You guys, we might be having mac and cheese AND ham sandwiches," said Adam gently, and Bree and Chase looked at each other, seemed to have a quick conversation with their eyes** , and then, as if on some kind of command, they both jumped up and shouted in unison:

"LUNCH-TIME!"

Following that, they ran to the elevator, Bree obviously beating Chase. Adam then got up and walked over to the elevator, still holding the ice-pack, as he walked in and pushed the button on the elevator door to go up to lunch.

After they left, Eddy appeared on the monitor.

"Finally, they're gone!"

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

**So, how was that little chapter? Excluding the authors note, I have about 736 words. Cool, eh? (coughcoughNOTcoughcough) So, I wanted to centre this a bit around Adam, so my chapters vary. Also, bit of a random ending there. My endings should get better, but I really didn't set up for a good ending there.**

***Okay, I don't think Chase in the show is actually scared of spiders, but I looked on the wiki, and saw nothing really that scares him in any of the trivia thing. Except you count the time he (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 'BRO DOWN' YET. IF NOT, STICK YOUR FINGERS IN YOUR EARS, SING LA-LA-LA AND SCROLL OVER THIS PART [PS, if any of you guys actually did that, please tell me in the reviews xD]) got caught in his capsule when Adam accidentally set it on the heater. Well, I don't think it turned into a phobia. That was just in a fanfiction I read (**_**Bad Dreams and Irrational Fears**_** by Skyward98. Read it, it's really good! PS, SPOILERS OVER)**

****I decided to write down the conversation (I'm winging it here, guys)**

**CHASE: Really? Mac and cheese AND ham sandwiches?**

**BREE: Too good to be true!**

**CHASE: Maybe we should go up and see if Mr Davenport will make us both.**

**BREE: Let's go now!**

**Okay, so you like that little convo I added? Okay, so contest time!**

**What is Leo's grandmother named?**

**Whoever gets the answer will get a special virtual cookie! Baked in my virtual oven! In my virtual kitchen! In my small virtual apartment I share with 20 people. O_e Anywhooo,**

**Yours in demigodishness,**

**HRBQ**


	3. Colds and Fathers

**Okay, yes, don't hurt me! I literally started screaming last night, because I couldn't think of anything! As I write this, I still haven't thought of anything, but I might as well try xD Yes, I know, I've written three chapters when they are the same age but, hey, if you love **_**reading **_**adorable 3-year-old Chase, then try **_**writing **_**him. I just don't want to age them! But, the next chapter, they will have aged. The highest age they will go to is either Adam will stop at 10, or I may go right up to their current ages. (Also, there may be time-skips) Ages currently: Chase is still 3, Bree is still 4 and Adam is 5.**

**Shout Outs!:**

**First, the guests. Thanks to Mia, lol, the two 'Guests', and B! And B, you got it! The colours of their blankets are the colour of their chips.**

**Now, onto the others. Thanks to AngelGoneDevil69, LoveShipper, wolfprincess16 and Lover chocolate and ice-cream. Yes, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, I know what metaphor cheese is ;)**

**NOTE: Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Lab Rats, or the iPad (unfortunately to both of them xD)**

**Okay, after this INSANELY long author's note, on with the story! (BTW, yes, Rose is Leo's grandma xD)**

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Today was one of Bree's worst days. Firstly, she woke up to find that she was sick; apparently, something had happened to her immune system that let in the virus. In this case, it was the common cold. The only thing that comforted Bree then was the fact that her two brothers had the cold as well. Adam was coughing loudly into his hands, while Chase was sneezing. Luckily, the bionic sneeze only came a few times. Secondly, she had tripped and cut her knee, all because of Skittles, Chase's stuffed koala. Bree would've started yelling at Chase, except for the fact that he was half-asleep, he was sick and miserable, and he was only three. And lastly, Eddy was being extra-mean to her today, because, according to Donald, some kind of virus leaked into Eddy's mainframe as well, making him extra grouchy. But, some good things did come out of that fateful Wednesday. For example, she got to have no training, because they were all sick. She got to rest and eat her favourite lunch today, which was ham sandwiches. And, the last but the best, Donald actually acted like a father when she had tripped and hurt her knee.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Bree awoke to the sound of coughing; loud coughing. She looked around, trying to find the source of this noise, only to see that it was Adam, coughing in his sleep. Bree was about to fall asleep again, when she heard some wheezy breathing coming from Chase's capsule. She looked over, to see him asleep. Bree was about to fall asleep, once again, when, suddenly, an unexpected sneeze took over. She was pushed back by the big sneeze, onto the back of her capsule. Donald had just decided to walk in, right then. He took one look at them, pressed a button that opened their capsules, and said five words that sent relief jolting through Bree's bones:

"No training for you guys."

Bree walked out of her capsule, stretching, as Chase woke up and toddled out, yawning and coughing every now and then. Adam's door to his capsule opened, and he just slid out, still asleep. He ended up on the floor, his butt in the air, snoring loudly.

"Bree, Chase, wake your brother up," said Donald, as he walked back to the elevator, tapping on Eddy's screen to wake him up.

"I'm up!" snapped Eddy, as Donald entered the elevator and closed the doors. Bree made a face at Eddy, as she and Chase managed to wake Adam up by throwing stuff at him. Well, Chase was throwing their stuffed toys at Adam, and Bree just stood by, having a stare-down with Eddy.

"I don't like you, upstart," growled Eddy. Bree was confused, what was an upstart? She shook it off, she could take this guy.

"I don't like you either, meanie-moo cow," she shot back, before turning away, her nose in the air. She started to walk away, but that was interrupted as she tripped on Skittles and hit the ground, _hard._ Bree felt a jolt of pain race from her knee up, as she looked at the wounded area. A slow stream of blood was starting to appear from a cut on her knee. Bree was sniffling, as she sent the stuffed koala a murderous look. She was about to yell at Chase for being an idiot and leaving his koala on the ground. She looked over at him, and saw he was almost asleep, his wheezing breathing back, in Adam's lap, who fell back asleep. Bree sighed, as she pulled herself up and limped over to one of the seats. She pulled herself onto the seat and reached into a drawer and pulled out the first-aid kit supplies. The elevator door opened as Donald walked through, holding his DavPad, his version of an iPad.

"Lunch is ready, guys- what happened, Bree?" asked Davenport, as he put his DavPad down and rushed to the 4-year-old.

"I t-tripped on Skittles, and c-c-cut my leg," sniffed Bree, as she held the Band-aid in her hand. Donald took the Band-aid, and the Betadine*, to clean the wound.

"Keep calm, Bree, because this might hurt a bit," warned Donald, as he gently applied a dab of Betadine to Bree's cut. Bree winced slightly, and sighed in relief as Donald put the Band-aid on. He looked up at Bree.

"You are a, uh, very brave girl," said Donald hesitantly, as he never really knew how to act as a father. Bree smiled weakly and gave Donald a big hug.

"I love you, Mr Davenport," she mumbled, giving him a tight hug. Donald stiffened reflexively, then loosened, wrapping an arm around the 4-year-old girl. Bree pulled back, a big grin on her face. Donald was smiling as well, until he noticed the 2 boys on the floor.

"Bree, why are Chase and Adam asleep on the floor?

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

**The top author note was written around, ooh, maybe 2-3 days ago, with me adding more on and on. Yes, that means that this chapter is a few days old. Eep! Don't hurt me! Anyway, I thought that that was a good place to end it. Next chapter, they should be around: Chase: 4 or 5, Bree: 6 or 7 and Adam: 8 or 9. Next chapter will most likely be Chase-centred, if you can see the pattern that's going on here xD **

**CONTEST TIME:**

**What is Chase's hidden ability?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ta-ta!**

**-HRBQ**


	4. Pranks and Confessions

**Eh ma gawsh, I love the reviews! Everyone is so nice! As sad as I am, the Rats have aged (sob, sob xD). By, at least, 2 years. So, now, ****Chase is 5, Bree is 6 and Adam is 7. **

**Okay, now to recognise the reviewers xD**

**First, the guests. Hey, guests, it might be easier if you sign yourself off with a name, so I can properly recognise you and give you my undivided attention on this here author's note (until I go onto something else like, ooh, I don't know, actually writing the chapter? xD) So, yeah. Until then, live long and prosper, young Padawans. (I did just combine Star Trek and Star Wars, right? [If any Trekkies, that is the name for Star Trek fans, right? Are out there, please don't kill me, cause I have never seen Star Trek *collective gasp is heard now*]) (BTW, all the guests of this chapter did sign themselves off with a name, I just didn't notice until AFTER I wrote that para-para-paragraph xD (read like the chorus of Paradise by Coldplay xD))**

**B: I almost didn't see your name under the reviews. Gasp! How dare me? Anyway, yeah. Took me ages to understand the dancing part, until I realised "You potato, she's talking about the episode!" Well, I didn't exactly say that, but I had to express my potato-ness across, and what else than a comment that degrades my self-being? Now excuse me while I go and ponder the meaning of life and time and space in my little 'Corner where I think about stuff I will never understand and/or unravel'. **

**O_O, wow, that was long xD So, yeah, get ready to scream and not get over stuff again, cause I am MENTIONING YOU! xD**

**Kittycat2237: yeah, I love Lab Rats too xD Especially Chase. He's pretty cute (my fangirl is shining through. Uh oh xD)**

**Now to the… others :) (You feel so loved, don't you?) **

**Cookiea2b3: You did, in fact, spell Molecular Kinesis right! Yay! I'm going to give you virtual hammy sandwiches (because doesn't everyone love the nickname that little Bee-Bee has for hammy sandwiches?) And, yeah, there is not enough little Rats stories out, are there? (Rats reminds me of Rugrats. I am now officially calling them Rugrats from now on xD) I would rather write as them when they are younger, forever 3 and 4 and 5, but I'm sure my reviewers would want them to age. So, here we are, unfortunately.**

**amichele: I just have to ask; is your username a Glee reference? And is your picture Mateus Ward (Marcus)? Just wanted to know xD And, yes, you are right once again. Molecular Kinesis is his secret ability. Yay xD (I so wish I had that ability)**

**LoveShipper: Yep, being sick is terrible. Luckily, I haven't vomited (puked, upchucked, whatever you want to call it) for, about, maybe, 5 years? Yep, lucky, lucky xD I think I am recovering from a cold, though. Or hayfever. Blegh. **

**Marian9: Yes, Molecular Kinesis is the answer. Got a bunch of smart little duckies on my hands xD (One of my classmates hates ducks with a burning passion. So, during one of our camp games [he was in my group for camp] we did one of those word games, and we had to bring something. T had to have double letters in the thing, but we had to figure it out. My teacher found out and told me, but I couldn't think of anything on the fly, so I just said 'a duck'. Just to annoy him. Mwaaa haaa-haaa!) **

**Hey, guys, keep in mind that if I age them slowly, you'll get more chapters? Ie, more reading pleasure time? (Ugh, don't take that the wrong way)**

**Anyway, on with the insanely long authors note! (I'll answer review quezzies at le bottom xD) PS, this is my best story on here so far. I mean, 21 REVIEWS? Wow, I shock myself xD**

**~|~|~|LAB RATS|~|~|~**

Chase Davenport was the baby. The youngest of the Davenport Bionic children. Which also meant that he was pretty much the best target for his older siblings teasing and pranks. That does not mean he likes it. Oh, no-no-no. He hates it when Bree pulls his hair, or when Adam draws a Mario moustache on his face. But he has to put up with it, or else he'll be labelled as a wimp. But he can't always take it. There are some days when he just can't endure no more. Today is one of those days.

**~!~!~!LAB RATS!~!~!~**

"Chasey, Chasey, can't tie his lacey! Is an annoying wart, and he is really short!"

Chase growled quietly, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he typed up a report that Davenport had asked him to do. But, once again, his two siblings, Adam and Bree, had decided to make his life miserable by singing that _wretched _song. Sure, all of the Rats loved one another, but they also teased and pranked one another. And, today, it seemed to be Pick-On-Chase day.

"Chasey, Chasey, can't tie his lacey!" Okay, you can't blame Chase; he was only five years old! "Is an annoying wart, and he is really short!" You can blame genetics for the shortness, and he is not annoying, he is just… superior. Chase growled once again, as he tried to finish of the report.

"Hey, Dork-Breath, look over here!" came Adam's annoying voice. Chase sighed as he spun around in his chair. He regretted that action as soon as he stopped, because Adam and Bree had thrown a plastic spider at his face. Chase did not recognise the plastic of it at first, as he screamed and dove from his chair, hitting the ground with a thud. He ran for his capsule and, as soon as he got in, shut the door and sunk down, so he was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest. Tears were pooling at his eyes, as Bree and Adam looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, as they ran over to the middle capsule.

"Chasey, are you okay?" asked Bree, her voice a bit muffled, as Chase's head was buried in his arms, and he was inside his capsule. Said boy looked up, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed. Tear tracks were now visible on his cheeks, as he shook his head. Adam managed to pry the door open, and he gently pulled the five-year-old boy out, before setting him gently on a chair.

"Chase, what's the matter?" asked Adam, as he looked his younger brother in the eyes. Bree walked over, holding Skittles. She handed him to Chase, and Chase immediately hugged the koala fiercely. He looked up, an angry but sad expression on his face.

"W-When you guys always tease me, it makes me sad sometimes. Especially when you sing that song. I mean, I like it when you tease me sometimes, but sometimes it makes me sad," confessed Chase, as Bree and Adam looked at each other with horrified expressions. Bree reached up to Chase and gave him a big hug.

"We're sorry, Chasey. And we won't tease you as much as we used to," said Bree, as Chase hugged her back. Soon, Adam joined in, until they were all squished in the group hug.

While this was going on, Eddy appeared on the monitor, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Ugh, love."

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

**Wow, a normal line break for once xD Anyway, I think I did pretty well. And a little cameo from Eddy at the end. Dudes, if you want to give me chapter ideas, then by all means, PLEASE!**

**So, B, you asked my favourite character and episode? Well, the character is Chase, but the episode. Man, that's hard! I do like Crush, Chop and Burn. And Commando App. I like Chase-centred episodes xD But Dude, Where's My Lab is awesome, along with Can I Take The Helicopter and Concert In A Can, as well as Bro Down and Mission: Space. Wow, that's a lot, but my top three is probably Bro Down (Chase getting trapped in an overheating capsule. For some reason, I love seeing my favourite characters getting hurt or sad, unless they get killed. Then I'm mad. [Wow, unintentional rhyme xD]), Crush, Chop and Burn AND Dude, Where's My Lab?**

**So, there you go xD**

**The next one will probably be a family one, like in the first chapter. **

**CONTEST!**

**What are the names of the actors/actresses who play Adam, Chase and Bree?**

**I'll give you a hint:**

**Adam's actor's name starts with an S**

**Bree's actress's name starts with a K**

**And Chase's actor's name starts with a B**

**Anyway, ta-ta!**

**-HRBQ (PS, can anyone tell me what HRBQ stands for?)**


	5. Memories and Moments

**Okay, well, it is official. **_**Family Moments **_**is my best story, on FanFiction, so far.**

…

…

**YAYYYYY! Whew, okay xD So, I think I might start mentioning the reviews at the bottom author's note, so there is not some long, boring author's note, yadda-yadda, at the beginning to get through. Same with da quezzies xD**

**AGES: (Because they are memories, I'm gonna have them at different ages.) Chase: 3, Bree: 4, Adam 6**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen don't own Lab Rats. Now, on with da show! (BTW, the reason I haven't updated soon is because I had a sleepover with my grandparents and then went on some big road trip with them to see one of my other grandparents. And then fell asleep before I could update more of it)**

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Donald Davenport really does love his family, crazed as they are. He loves how Adam, despite being the dumbest in the family, is pretty smart when it comes to emotions and his family. He also loves how Bree, even though she is always saying how 'she can't wait until she's older so she can disown her lame-o family', she will defend them in a pinch if anyone even dares to _think _about insulting them. And he especially loves how Chase, who is the youngest and most open to bullying, is the one who seems to try and protect his family the most. Donald even loves Eddy. Yes, you may be gasping and thinking 'how can this be?'. Donald does love how Eddy, despite being an sarcastic emoticon who apparently 'hates' the children, still watches them (well, technically, he kind of has too. But, still). And Donald especially loves relishing in the father/children moments he has had with each of the Rats.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Adam

Donald was working on a new invention, the 'Electro-Derailitizer'. It uses an electric field to derail objects. 'Derail' as in stop something in motion. For example, if someone was running on a track, and Donald pointed the 'Electro-Derailitizer', or ED for short, at it and activated it, the person would stop, ie, trip over and fall on their face. Donald was just about to fix in the last object, when he felt a hesitant tap on his shoulder. Donald turned around to be met with big, brown eyes. He sighed as he put down the mini blowtorch he had been using.

"Adam, what's the problem now?" Donald asked tiredly, as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"E-Eddy is being a meanie-moo cow," sniffed Adam, tears welling up in his eyes. Donald immediately snapped awake then, as he pulled Adam closer and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Really, Adam? Eddy was being mean? Well then, I'll have to have a talk with him very soon. What was he doing?" asked Donald, feeling sorry for the 6-year-old.

"Eddy was calling me 'dumb' and 'stupid'," said Adam, as he rubbed his eyes. Donald gathered the small Bionic boy into a hug. In his mind, Donald was recording this moment in his memory bank, so he could remember it in days to come.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Bree

Donald Davenport was trying to have a relaxing day. _Trying _being the key word. Imagine trying to relax when you have a 5-year-old boy who is, currently, having a temper tantrum down in your _very _expensive lab, a 3-year-old boy who has the stomach flu, and is very feverish and miserable, and a 4-year-old girl who is very bored, thus mischievous and trouble-making. And don't forget the fact that they are all bionic children. Yay. Currently, Donald was lying on the couch in the living room, watching his guilty pleasure show, 'The Guilty Pleasure Show', while eating a big bowl of buttered and salted popcorn. Well, he _was _watching 'The Guilty Pleasure Show', before a very active and excited girl jumped up at the edge of the couch, scaring Donald and almost choking him from the popcorn. Bree giggled as she watched Donald manage to cough up the offending food.

"Ugh, stupid popcorn. Hey, Bree. How's Chase doing?" asked Donald wearily, as he leaned back on the couch, his right arm resting behind his head.

"He's locked himself in the labby toilet room, with Skittles, his favourite books and his blankie," informed Bree, as she jumped onto the couch, a worried expression on her face.

"Will Chasey be alright? I don't like seeing him sick," said Bree, after a long period of silence. A tear slowly snaked down her cheek, and Donald immediately sat up and pulled the 4-year-old girl into a hug.

"He'll be alright, Bree. Don't you worry about your brothers, they're a tough lot. And so are you, Boo," informed Donald, using Bree's childhood nickname to get her to smile. Which it did. Bree giggled, as she leaned onto Donald. Donald turned back to the TV, and he and Bree lay there, watching 'The Guilty Pleasure Show' until they fell asleep.

Whenever Donald looks back on this occasion, he then decides that he really did get that relaxing day after all.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

Chase

Donald was down in the lab; overseeing Chase's private fighting session. Donald had been noticing that Chase needed some extra fighting sessions, so he scheduled it. The 3-year-old was doing pretty well on his own, using his force-field when necessary, and basically kicking dummy butt. Donald was pretty satisfied with what he was watching, so he turned to his DavPad and started playing 'Temple Run 2', until he heard a loud thud, and then loud crying. Donald immediately whipped around to see Chase lying on the ground, a bruise forming on his left eye, sobbing his little heart out.

"Chase, what happened?" asked Donald, as he walked over to the 3-year-old bionic boy. Chase lifted up his arms, clearly indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Donald hesitated, he wasn't used to such a fatherly role, but then he relented after Chase broke out the dreaded 'puppy eyes'. Donald picked up the little boy up and carried him over to the seats.

"Okay, little dude. Spill," said Donald, as he set Chase down. Chase wiped some tears that were spilling down his cheeks, and fingered the steadily-forming bruise on his left eye.

"I-I was f-f-fighting the bad dummies, when one hit me right in the eye," sniffed Chase, looking over at the test dummies. Donald was already rummaging in the first-aid drawer, the one drawer filled with first-aid supplies, in an easy place where the smallest (also known as Chase) can reach and grab what they need. He brought out one of those Snap Packs*, the ones where you have to snap it and it turns cold. He gave it to Chase, who immediately applied it to the wounded area. Donald was recording this memory inside his head, because he always wants to remember the time when an adorable 3-year-old Chase wanted Donald to pick him up. Perfect blackmail material.

Not that Donald was that kind of person.

But everyone gets bored… now and then.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

**Oh. My. Gosh. DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry it took ages to upload, but look! Lots of fatherly moments here! I think I had fun writing Bree's most of all.**

**For the reviews:**

**Guests: Firstly, I need to address B's question.**

**B: I am sure the book is a Physics one. I can't remember the name, except that it is a Physics one xD Yeah, it is kinda hard writing Chase. Cause whenever I want to write him, I just want to make the worst things happen to him, but I have to balance it out, so ma peeps don't get bored of this story, or think I make too big deals with Chasey, who can't tie his lacey xD Sorry, I just had too. BUT IT'S JUST TOO HAAAAAAARD! WAAAAH!**

**Rio: *Looks at Me* Ugh, pathetic.**

**Shut up! Anyhoo, asides from my breakdown, onto more pressing matters. Such as, more mentions! (By the way, B, I don't blame you for loving your mentions. I don't think I've been mentioned before, but it would be pretty cool xD)**

**Bthebunny: Well, the next chapter, I will try to add tons of comedy, while still make the story actually FOLLOW a plot xD Trust me, that can get pretty hard sometimes. The sheer hilarity of it can drag a girl (or guy, whichever fits in you, the reader's, case) off course. And that is NOT COOL! xD Anyway, you're getting your mentions! Yay! And is this chapter pretty long? I think it is :-)**

**Mia: Uh, yep. You be correct-a-mundo! The actors are placed corrrrectly! You win…. A mention that you was gonna win anyway! Hooray? *Hands you a smoothie* **

**Unknown: You're correct! HRBQ does stand for my username, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen! Though, Hamsters Behave Rather Questionably is a rather good choice. Hmmmmm *think bubble appears. Rio comes and pops it***

**Rio: You'll thank me later. **

**Ugh, anyway. And, yeah, it was, like, 10 seconds of mini Rugrats! I wanna see more adorable Chase! Bree was cutes too! And Adam. Oh, what am I saying, they were all adorable! Well, you're welcome! I needed to add more family goodness to the Lab Rats vault. Not enough of it**

**Now the… other people. Nah, jokes! The fanficcy people!**

**Amichele: Well, what did inspire your name? (If you, like, don't mind me poking around your business?  
Rio: *Grabs red hot poker*  
No, you get away- HEEEEEELP!) And Mateus is awesome! Despite being a baddy. But, hey, baddies are awesome! Except when they kill your favourite character, or just all out jerkiness. Then some trouble is gonna go down!**

**Wolfprincess16: NOOOOOOO! DO NOT STEAL MY WOOOOORD!  
(As one of my best friends, who also loves Percy Jackson [Hellz yeah, I is a PJO fanatic too!] with me, would say  
"Oh, get over yourself," Nice friend, right? Well, that's how you know we're friends! [We always tell each other that xD]) Yeah, and I have a wittle surprise for my lovely bovely readers (man, I'm just making up words now!)**

**LoveShipper: Totes xD. He needs a break, sometimes. Just once, I want to see an episode where he just… breaks down (not fully! Gods no! [Ha-ha, PJO shining through, guys! xD]). Like emotionally. Well, kind of what he did in my chapter. Just… locks himself in his capsule. I would love that episode. And then it all goes good at the end, hugs and kissies, rainbows and love, unicorns and TOMAHAWK DEATH BLOW! (Um… that may or may not be a Smosh reference. Seriously, I haven't watched Smosh for ages now, and I am half sure that that is a reference. O_O)**

**BravidLiveLongTogether: Okay, I must know. Username= Glee reference? (I love Glee as well xD) And we are totes the same! Kind of. Not really. Maybe not. … … Awkwaaard. xD Anyhoo, yep, totes agree with the character theory. Mess with them all you want. Have them have breakdowns, give them a broken arm, I love it. Kill them, you're going to Hades the hard way (Sorry, I had to! xD)**

**Lover chocolate and ice cream: Dude…. Are you an Aussie too? CAUSE I'M AN AUSSIE! WOO HOO!  
Anyway. Yeah, I love this story too xD That probably sounded really big-headed. xD Well, what do you want from me? WHAAAT?  
Rio: Sorry, some technical difficulties have occurred. Please stand by.  
Okay, too much randomness there. Tone it back, Hermosa. Tone it back.**

**And, we're back! I'm excited for Spencer as well! Kind of, not really, what kind or Lab Rats fan am I? Oh yeah, one with Unger Hunger! I love all the cast, though :)**

**AngelGoneDevil69: Puh-lease. **_**I **_**update fast? You sure you talking to the right gal here? Well, this story is called Family Moments for a reason xD Sorry, that was super-duper-ooper-schmooper (yep, from that kids show on Nick Jr, Sid the Science Kid xD Haven't seen it in ages, though. More like a year. DON'T BLAME ME! I watched Dora for a bit when I was bored. About 2-3 minutes of my life I will NEVER get back) mildly mean. Let me apologise with a heap of STEAMING VIRTUAL MUFFINS! (everyone can have some, I guess. Eh xD) Well, I'm updating now, anyway xD**

**Cookiea2b3: Yay! I managed to spell from the a in your username without looking at the review thing on my story! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, Chase is my favourite too! (Which I already said, but I can say it again xD**

**Uh, guys, pretty much all of you were correct on the contest. The actors are: **

**Adam= Spencer Boldman**

**Bree: Kelli Berglund **

**Chase= Billy Unger**

**And… I have something to tell you.**

**I think that, with this story, I might take it past their ages on the show. Through their full life. Up until, I dunno, they die? I haven't figured that far yet. But, I'm thinking that. Tell me your thoughts about this in the reviewios! **

**Also, poll time! (instead of contest this time… maybe xD)**

**Shorter chapters, shorter time?**

**Longer chapters, longer time?**

**Also, do you guys mind my over-excessant (might be a made up word there. Hah, I doubt it, probably. Maybe. I dunno) use of the xD? I mean, it pretty much describes whatever I am saying. Just, tell me, pwease? If you want me to stop using it as much.**

**CONTEST TIME! (Hah! Kinda surprised you there, eh?):**

**(You are allowed to look this one up if you want)**

**What was Billy Unger's role when he starred in 'EndurANTS', an A.N.T Farm episode?**

**Anyway, toodle-oo!**

**-HRBQ**


	6. Bionics and Backfires

**Okay, guys, I am abandoning the cycle, since someone asked I need to update more, and I should do another Chase chapter. So, here you go.**

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen does not own Lab Rats. Or UCA, which I think is a college/academy in America?**

**AGES: Chase: 5, Bree: 6, Adam: 7**

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

Chase Davenport loves his bionics. Really, he does. He loves being super smart, and how he can overtake his siblings' bionics, and also the fact that he can create force fields. But, sometimes, his bionics backfires on him. This is one of those times.

**~~~~Lab Rats~~~~**

CHASE's POV

"_And now, for the winner of the Best Human Alive, is Chase Davenport!" announced Bob Williams, the announcer for the Universal Ceremony of Awesome, or the UCA for short. I smirked as I walked up to accept my award, and was about to deliver my speech._

"_-"_

My eyes flew open as I looked around, my head throbbing badly. I looked to my left, to see my older sister, Bree, asleep in her capsule. To my right, Adam, my older brother, was muttering in his sleep about hot dogs. I was about to close my eyes to go back to sleep, when a loud noise assaulted my ears, making the pain in my head shoot tenfold. I muffled a scream, as I shoved the capsule door open and ran out. I looked around, terrified, as another shot of pain raced through my head. I couldn't take it any longer.

"MR DAVENPORT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I ran to the furthest corner of the lab and huddled into it, trying to find some solitude from the terrible sounds. I buried my face in my hands, as I tried not to cry. I guess, somehow, I must've dozed off, because, next thing I know, Mr Davenport is shaking me to wake up.

"Chase, what's the matter?" he asked, and I could hear worry in his voice. I looked up, the noises now gone, but my headache still remaining.

"A-All the n-n-noises hurt my s-senses," I told him, stuttering a bit. Mr Davenport's expression turned guilty, as he sighed and helped me up.

"I thought for sure that I had turned all the noises off. Nevertheless, I am very sorry, Chase, and I do have something that can help, but you haven't used them since you were 3 years old," said Mr Davenport, as he reached into a drawer and pulled out the goggles and headphones that I remember using until last year, when I decided I didn't need them anymore.

"Thanks, Mr Davenport," I said, as I took them and put them on. Mr Davenport then led me back into my capsule and shut the door.

"Goodnight, Chase," I faintly heard Mr Davenport say, as I dozed off once more.

Donald Davenport looked back at the three sleeping bionic kids, and he actually felt a bit sad for them. He had created them to save the world, but he might also have given them a life that might never be normal. That's why he relishes these moments; when the kids just act like kids.

Too bad those moments are rare.

**~~~~LAB RATS~~~~**

**Don't yell, don't yell. I've been rather busy, but I'm sure that is still no excuse. Anyway, like I said at the top, I'm just going to abandon the cycle I had, and go around with random chapters. And, guys, do not be afraid to request some topics for chapters. **

**Now, onto the reviews.**

**Guest(s) first:**

**Mia: Yep, Tasmanian Neville.**

**Bthebunny: Well, yeah, my life has been kind of busy. But it wasn't that busy, and I was just lazy. There! I said it! (Gasp-sob) Anyway, dramatics over. My mum just came out of the hospital because she broke her ankle. Anyway, another mention. Yay. xD**

**Leah: Well, that was blunt. But also got me writing this chapter. So, I guess, thank you xD**

**Guest: Yeah, I think we would all still love Chase even though he gets the worst stuff xD**

**Kittycat2237: Well, you got your wish. I am keeping on going! xD And, yes, it is Neville. Hooray xD**

**Dreamer: Wow, you got it down pat xD Yes, that is the answer.**

**And now, the FF.N people. Y'know, the one with the little box thingy beside them (Rio: They all have the box thing, HRBQ) DON'T MESS WITH MY LOGIC! (Rio: What logic?) Anyway, to answer the questions:**

**LBozzie: I'm probably always going to call you B. Anyway, B (xD), I read the story you posted. I also reviewed. It was awesome, of course. Oh noez! I totes forgot what Eddy called Leo. NOOOOOO! BTW, I like your idea. I'll use it… someday. (shifty hippo eyes) Nah, I'll defo use the ideas. Wow, look at me with all these abbreviations. What kind of writer am I? And, yeah, I think it was batteries (I'm pretty sure only Donald and Chase got what that book was about xD)**

**Xxellabearxx: Well, it was Neville, but that was totes close xD (I pretty much saw totes now because our class is weirdly awesome, and we all say totes now. Just… wow)**

**Lover chocolate and ice cream: Well, you sure got the contest thing right. The story… farfetched but, hey, who knows? Maybe it will, like, totally happen! Hey, I didn't use totes! High five me! Anyway, it could happen, and that would be pretty cool xD**

**Amichele: That's a pretty cool way to make your username xD PS, you got the contest right. Yeah xD**

**LoveShipper: I… don't know how to answer. Seriously, I was writing answers for this, and then I deleted them two times, cause I didn't know how to answer. Wow, you left me… type-less, I guess xD**

**Marian9: Yep, correctamundo! xD**

**AngelGoneDevil69: Yeah, I think I will. I do want to continue this story, and I'll find some spare time.**

**Anyway, the answer to the contest was Tasmanian Neville, who was an acting prodigy.**

**I have more of a question here:**

**Who reads Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Hunger Games (I watched the first movie, haven't read the last two in ages, so… yeah) or Conspiracy 365 (haven't even read the books in ages. Boo me)**

**And question time!  
Will you please not kill me for updating so freaking late? If you kill me, I can't update any more! I'm so sorry for updating late, too! **

**Anyway, toodles!**

**-HRBQ (Who might be a teensiest bit scared xD)**


End file.
